memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Samuel Kirk, Jr.
Seventy, can you source the 2226 birthdate? Last Full Measure has him as 8 years old in 2238 (thus the 2230 birthdate). Best Destiny has him in school when James T. is 16, but either date could work for that. Final Frontier may say something, but I don't know where my copy is at the moment. If you can give a source, we can note the discrepency. (Personally I prefer the 2226 date (it gives more flexibility regarding his sons' ages))--Emperorkalan 02:30, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *No, I can't -- if you look at the revision history, you'll see that it was User:Bok2384 who added that date to the article. --Seventy 02:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) --------------------------------------- Birthdates again Anonymous user 75.84.234.0 has just added a specific date in 2231. Can you provide the source for this? I think we may need to create a "realworld" section to outline the various conflicts regarding Sam's birthdate.--Emperorkalan 12:12, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :The date is established in the epilogue of Last Full Measure. 75.84.234.0 12:20, 24 April 2007 (UTC). Mixing data from Final Frontier and Avenger gives Sam a birthdate of 21/5/2225! Stripey. :Stripey, can you note the data you're referring to down below?--Emperorkalan 19:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC): You want me to unearth my copy of Avenger and search all it's pages? *sticks out bottom lip*. No fair. Yep, we're gonna need a separate section on this. Below I'm setting up a sort of "working section" where we can compile the raw data from individual sources.--Emperorkalan 14:24, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------- Sam Kirk Birth Year Datasheet *James T. Kirk was born in 2233 (34 years old in 2267 (The Deadly Years) *Final Frontier: uses SFC dating, but lists Sam and Jimmy as 14 and 10 years old, respecively. *Best Destiny: when Jim is 16, Sam is in college. Consistent with Final Frontier (but shifted to Chronology dates) *Last Full Measure: in 2238, Sam is 8, Jimmy is 5. Within a few months of Final Frontier and Best Destiny. *The Last Roundup: Peter Kirk is the eldest of Sam's boys, so no conflict with any of the above sources, but means the other two boys were unusually young for the circumstances of their not being home. *Crucible novels: Peter is the youngest, the eldest is 25(?check) in 2267. So he would have been born in 2242, meaning Sam and Aurelan had to be born prior to 2224 unless they got a really early start... Conflicts with sources above, but better reasons for the eldest two not being home in 2267. *A discussion between Spock and Kirk in Avenger has Spock say, "...the safe. What was the combination?". Kirk is described as not having to think about the reply, answering "five three four". It then says thenumbers are the birth months of his brother, Sam; himself; and his nephew, Peter". *Enterprise: The First Adventure: in Ch.3, Sam says (regarding Kimitake Noguchi) "He treats me like I'm fifteen. That's when he met me. He treats you like you're eight."; that puts Sam as 7 years older than Jim, or a 2226 birth year. This stretches some of the circumstances described in Final Frontier, but is mostly compatible (and Best Destiny's mention of Sam is vague enough to be fully compatible). With this date Sam would have been about 12 at the time of his scene in Last Full Measure, which really wouldn't change things much there.--Emperorkalan 13:44, 21 June 2007 (UTC)